


Day 22: (free) Miraculous Ladybug AU

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [22]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Miraculous Ladybug, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Fury et Frost sont deux superhéros qui protègent la ville des super vilains. Tout irait pour le mieux, si Night Fury n'était pas dans le coma et que l'héroïne se baladant en son nom ne soit son frère jumeau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22: (free) Miraculous Ladybug AU

C'était la couverture parfaite en fait. Mais Hiccup savait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement.

Hiccie était sensée être l'héroïne qui sauve le monde, après qu'elle ait trouvé une petite boite contenant une paire de boucles d'oreilles sur son lit. Et elle avait été cette jeune héroïne, pendant une journée. Hiccup était avec elle lorsque le petit kwami noir aux yeux verts était apparut. Il avait été dans le secret dès l'instant même. Et lorsque sa sœur était tombé dans le coma après un accident de bus, Krokmou ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est là qu'il avait regardé Hiccup et suggéré la chose la plus logique mais étrange en même temps : qu'Hiccup devienne Night Fury à la place de sa jumelle. Juste le temps qu'elle se réveille.

Ils étaient jumeaux et le costume de Night Fury avait la décence de ne pas être féminisé, alors où était le mal ? Il jouerait l'héroïne sauvant le monde jusque ce que sa sœur ne revienne parmi eux.

Deux mois déjà que ça durait, et même s'il reconnaissait que ça ne le gênait pas de se faire passer pour une fille, il était gêné par une chose toute simple : le flirt évident de son partenaire contre le crime, Frost. Le garçon était gentil et serviable, mais dès qu'il pouvait insinué qu'il aimerait l'embrasser et être plus qu'un simple partenaire contre le mal, il n'hésitait pas et Hiccup se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas à lui que Frost s'adressait, c'était à sa sœur, la jolie héroïne qui avait conquis son cœur la première et unique fois où elle avait été Night Fury. Il était flatté par les mots du jeune homme masqué, mais savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas à son attention le blessait. Parce que plus le temps passé, plus il aimait Frost.

Quand à son meilleur ami, il aimerait trouver le bouton qui lui couperait le sifflet parce qu'il en avait marre à force.

_Elle a encore sauvé Berk hier ! Cette fille est juste parfaite ! Elle est jolie, sportive, intelligente et marrante. Si seulement je pouvais lui voler une soirée en amoureux...

Hiccup grogna, lourdement, soulignant son mécontentement à entendre encore une fois ce discours.

_Jack, pour l'amour de Thor, change de disque !

Le susnommé Jack tourna un regard blasé vers lui. Hiccup lui rendit un regard similaire.

_Tu sais, tu devrais te trouver une fille qui te plait. Ou un garçon, c'est égal.

Hiccup détourna la tête. Il était content que Jack sache qu'il se posait des questions sur ses préférences en amour mais ça ne l'aidait pas.

_Et sinon, tu trouves pas que Frost est super cool ?

L'auburn sursauta légèrement et regarda son ami.

_D'où c'est venu ça ?

_Quoi ? Juste parce que la belle Fury me passionne veut pas dire que j'aime pas parler de Frost.

Hiccup rougit en repensant à la manière dont le garçon masqué lui parlait, comme s'il était vraiment spécial et unique. Ça le blessait d'entendre ces mots, parce qu'il les accueillait, avec plaisir même. Mais le problème demeurait, Frost voulait flirter avec une fille, et il n'en était pas une. Une main sur son épaule lui fit relever les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu as l'air sur le point de pleurer.

Hiccup secoua la tête et sourit.

_Non, c'est rien. Hum... Frost est cool, tu as raison...

Il essaya ensuite de détourner la conversation.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En tant que Night Fury, il s'était fait mal à de nombreuses reprises. Plaies et bleus avaient accompagné son quotidien depuis deux mois et il devenait un expert dans l'art de les dissimuler. Pourtant, il allait avoir du mal à cacher la plaie qu'il sentait sur son front et qui faisait couler du sang sur son œil gauche. Il venait de lancer son charme de Miraculous, celui qui remettait la ville et les gens dans leur état normal. Mais curieusement, ses blessures ne disparaissaient pas avec ce charme.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Frost était à ses côtés, posant une main gantée sur son épaule. Il regarda le masque blanc entourant des yeux bleus si jolis. Il lui sourit, sa conscience se perdant lentement.

_Si jolis...

_Q-quoi ?

_Tes yeux... si jolis...

Il se tourna et leva une main pour essayer de les toucher, aussi stupide que l'idée soit, mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba contre son ami. Frost le rattrapa et le fit s'asseoir par terre.

_Night Fury, tu es blessée.

_Je sais...

Une série de petits bips fit relever ses yeux à Frost, qui écarquilla les yeux.

_Ton miraculous va disparaitre ! Tu dois partir... Fury ? Hé ! Fury !

Mais Hiccup était déjà en train de s'évanouir contre le torse de l'autre garçon.

Quelques personnes s'approchèrent et Frost fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en sachant qu'il avait dans les bras sa partenaire inconsciente. Il fuit. Sautant de toit en toit avec la jeune fille dans ses bras, il entendit une dernière série d'alerte avant de voir le costume noir disparaître. Il se stoppa net et, sans réfléchir, regarda le visage de sa partenaire, le masque disparaissant pour révéler des traits connus. Il ouvrit la bouche avec ahurissement.

_Hiccup ? Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Baissant les yeux, il vit le t-shirt noir à motif de dragon que son ami adorait porter. Il savait qu'il en avait au moins 3 au total. Puis une petite boule d'écailles se posa sur son ventre.

_Tu dois garder son identité secrète !

Il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du kwami de Night Fury. Et avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, il entendit à son tour une série de bips frénétiques et son costume se dissipa. Il attrapa au vol son propre kwami, qui était visiblement étourdie. Un petit cri échappa au kwami noir ressemblant à un dragon, qui avait ses pattes avant sur sa tête en hurlant le prénom du jeune homme, qui sourit timidement.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(note: je recommande de lire la suite avec cette musique en fond: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_iwZnWS3uI )

Hiccup était au chevet de sa sœur. Hiccie avait montré des signes encourageant mais elle restait encore endormie. L'auburn voulait lui parler, il en crevait d'envie. Elle était la seule à savoir pour Night Fury, et il avait besoin de lui dire. Il se mordit la lèvre, allant fermer la porte de sa chambre, et revint auprès d'elle, prenant sa main et murmura au dessus de son visage.

_Hiccie, tu sais... hier, j'ai été blessé par un nouveau super vilain et j'ai perdu connaissance avant de pouvoir me détransformer en sécurité. Frost m'a rattrapé avant que je tombe et il a essayé de m'emmener en lieu sure mais c'était trop tard.

Il caressa sa main.

_T'inquiètes pas trop, on était sur un toit et personne nous a vu... mais...

Il s'assit sur le matelas et se mordit la lèvre, sentant les larmes monter.

_Maintenant, il sait que la belle Night Fury est un garçon, et j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer... tu sais que je suis tombé amoureux de lui depuis le temps...

Un sanglot fit agiter ses épaules et il baissa la tête en sentant la première larme couler sur sa joue. Son travail d'équipe, sa relation avec Frost, tout ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il l'avait perdu, il le savait. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était dans sa chambre et sa mère lui expliqua que Frost l'avait déposé devant chez lui, qu'il avait dit qu'il avait été blessé lors du dernier affrontement contre un super vilain et qu'il avait décidé de le ramener chez lui. Il le savait, Frost connaissait son identité maintenant. A plusieurs reprises, le super héros l'avait côtoyé en civil, le sauvant sans savoir qu'il sauvait son partenaire.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer, mais il ne releva pas les yeux tout de suite. Il se fichait que l'infirmière le voit comme ça, il dirait juste que sa sœur lui manquait. Ce qui était vrai, elle avait laissé un vide dans sa vie depuis tout ce temps. Etre jumeaux, d'un degré fusionnel comme eux, ça avait été un choc pour lui lorsqu'il n'avait plus à demander si elle était d'accord, si elle voulait aller quelque part, si elle pouvait l'aider. Leur chambre lui semblait trop silencieux sans elle, et il se sentait misérable en voyant son lit en sachant qu'elle était allongée à l'hôpital.

Il sentit une paire de mains sur ses épaules et essuya ses larmes.

_Désolé, si vous avez besoin que je sorte...

_Hiccup, c'est moi.

L'auburn tourna la tête et rencontra le regard azuréen de son meilleur ami.

_Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que t'aimais pas les hôpitaux.

_Tes parents m'ont dis que tu étais là.

Prenant la manche de son hoodie bleu, il essuya les joues d'Hiccup, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage. Puis il fixa son meilleur ami avec sérieux, une expression toujours étrange et effrayante à voir sur ses traits.

_Hiccup, faut qu'on parle.

_D-de quoi ?

Jack voulut prendre la parole mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Voir Hiccup comme ça, les yeux rouges et encore humides, ça lui brisait le cœur. Il passa donc ses bras autour du jeune homme et l'enlaça, espérant le réconforter.

Hiccup accepta l'étreinte de Jack, blottissant sa tête contre son épaule. Il avait besoin de ça, de sentir l'affection de quelqu'un qu'il adorait, des doigts passant doucement sur ses cheveux et de la main cajolant doucement son dos pour le rassurer. Il se sentit rapidement mieux.

_Merci, Jack. J'en avais besoin.

_Hm.

Ils se séparèrent, Hiccup souriant à son meilleur ami. Jack le fixa avec un air perdu, qui inquiéta l'auburn. Il posa une main sur son bras.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le jeune homme leva ses mains et les posa sur les yeux de l'auburn, les dépliant pour que ses yeux verts soient visibles. Hiccup le laissa faire, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait soudain.

_Comment j'ai fait pour pas m'en rendre compte avant ?

_D-de quoi tu parles ? Jack, tu agis bizarrement...

Il retira ses mains et les laissa pendre à ses côtés en soupirant. Hiccup allait lui demander ce qu'il avait, encore une fois, mais fut interrompu.

_Hic, je sais que tu es Night Fury.

Hiccup avait toujours trouver drôle que, dans les dessins animés, les personnages aient le crâne qui explosent sous la pression ou qu'une image d'explosion nucléaire se placarde sur leur front. Mais là, soudain, alors que c'était comme si ça lui arrivait, il ne trouvait plus ça aussi drôle. Il essaya de former des mots, ou juste un son cohérent, mais son choc était trop grand. Comment Jack savait-il ?! L'avait-il surpris en train de se transformer ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait dis quelque chose qui faisait que Jack s'était rendu compte ?

Jack voyait bien le choc et la peur sur les traits de son meilleur ami. Il savait quelle bombe il lâcherait en venant, mais ça devait être dit. Tout devait être dit. C'est pourquoi, il sortit soudain la main de la poche à l'avant de son hoodie et tendit un petit quelque chose devant le nez tacheté de l'auburn. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, les passant de la petite bestiole dans sa main pâle à ses yeux bleus.

_Jack...

Il hocha la tête en plaçant son kwami sur son épaule.

_Hiccup... je suis Frost.

L'auburn l'avait bien compris, et l'entendre ne lui fit que hocher la tête en approbation. Son meilleur ami, qui n'arrêtait pas de rêver et blablater sur son identité secrète, était en fait le garçon qui hantait ses propres pensées jour et nuit. Soudain, le monde tournait bizarrement pour lui. Il n'était plus certain de ce qu'il ressentait, ni pour qui. Jack ou Frost ?

Jack répondit pour lui, se penchant en enroulant ses bras sur ses épaules dans un câlin suivi d'un baiser contre sa joue. Hiccup se sentit rougir, de surprise, de gêne, de bien-être. Il n'avait jamais vu Jack comme ça, comme un potentiel petit ami, mais en y réfléchissant, c'était bien quand votre amoureux était aussi votre meilleur ami, non ? C'était plus simple. Il paraît que les couples qui tiennent le mieux étaient amis de longue date avant de s'aimer plus. Hiccup lui rendit son étreinte, frottant inconsciemment sa joue contre celle de Jack. Il sentit un autre baiser sur sa mâchoire. L'auburn tourna légèrement le tête et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue pâle de Jack.

Leurs nez se rencontrèrent, leurs yeux fermés, et ils sentirent la caresse de leurs lèvres s'effleurant à peine. Jack avait rêvé de ce moment tant de fois, et l'idée qu'il avait son meilleur ami dans ses bras ne le dérangeait pas. Quant à Hiccup, il se laissait juste porter par le moment, par les sensations, par son cœur qui battait trop vite. Maladroitement, il combla la très fine distance séparant leurs lèvres, pressant les siennes fermement contre celles de Jack. Elles étaient froides, et il se dit que c'était normal parce que c'était Jack, qu'il avait toujours les mains et autres extrémités froides. Ce n'était pas gênant, ça le confortait en fait. L'autre jeune homme resserra sa prise sur les épaules d'Hiccup, se séparant de ses lèvres pour mieux revenir, tout aussi doucement. Leurs baisers n'avaient rien de ce qu'on voyait dans les films, tout en langue et en passion. Non, ce qu'il se passait entre eux était juste doux, ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir. Ils sentaient des picotements agréables chaque fois que leurs lèvres se touchaient et le monde entier pourrait bien exploser qu'ils ne s'en rendraient probablement pas compte. Il n'y en avait pas assez. Chaque fois que leurs lèvres se lâchaient, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, l'un des deux retournait clamait les lèvres de l'autre, dans un cercle infini.

Un murmure provenant du lit les stoppa dans leur cercle de baisers. Hiccup tourna la tête et vit soudain des yeux similaires aux siens, regardant la chambre d'un air perdu et il se jeta presque contre le matelas pour prendre la main d'Hiccie.

_Tu t'es réveillée... Oh, merci Thor !

Jack lui serra les épaules puis sortit pour chercher une infirmière ou un médecin. Hiccup serra la main de sa sœur contre son visage, embrassant ses doigts avec soulagement.

_J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais...

_J-j'ai... dormi longtemps ?

_Presque trois mois. Mais tout va bien. Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle lui sourit doucement, puis étira son sourire en une expression qu'il connaissait bien.

_T'as pas... perdu de temps avec Jack.

Hiccup rougit mais rigola en arrangeant ses cheveux.

_Jack et moi, ça vient d'arriver, juste avant que tu reprennes connaissance... mais y'a plein de choses qu'il faudra que je te dise.

_Comme quoi ?

Il lui sourit et embrassa le dos de sa main.

_Des choses sur Night Fury et Frost.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.


End file.
